Like Two Kunai Through My Heart
by SunsetOrchid
Summary: A girl named Emi finds herself living with her godfather Kakashi in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the old home of her beloved arranged-fiance. Then, while on team Kakashi, she finds another with the ability to steal her heart. Who will she choose?
1. Prolouge

Like Two Kunai Through My Heart

/Prolouge\

It had been a long journey to the Leaf Village. I was moving in with my uncle Kakashi. Well, technically, he wasn't my uncle, but my godfather. But, I had always seen him as my uncle, and thus I called him Uncle Kakashi. I, Emi Delvin, a 15 year-old girl who happened to be the only survivor of the horrible disease that had swept through and killed everyone in her very powerful clan, was moving to the village where her love had once lived. He was a rouge ninja now.

Even though it was to be an arranged marriage, with all the time we had spent together, I had fallen in love with him. And then, he was betrayed by his brother, his family killed, too. And, he began to slip away. Then, one day, I got word that he had left his village without permission and was thus, a criminal. He had gone to Orochimaru, the only one who had known of a cure for the disease that had killed my family, but would only give it if I joined his ranks. My family died because they wouldn't live to see that day.

I was the strongest of my village, and was meant to be leader, my age the only thing that was in the way. My village, was the Village Hidden in the Storms. In the Leaf, I would be considered Kage or Sannin level. I was to be on team Kakashi, as Sasuke had once been, I remembered him telling me about it. But, no one knew of the Delvin's relationship with the Uchiha's, except the Hokage, Sannin, and, of course, Uncle Kakashi. They had heard of the Delvin's, though. How they were, I stress, were, a clan known for having exceptionally strong ninja. Now, known for having a lone surviving exceptionally strong female ninja.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the announcement that we had arrived at the village gates. "Ah, Emi. You're finally here," a familiar voice said. Without checking to make sure I was correct, I ran and hugged him. "Uncle Kakashi, I've missed you so much!" I yelled in excitement. "I've missed you too, Emi."


	2. I'm Home

Note: All characters besides Emi Delvin belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Emi's mine though

/Chapter One\ I'm Home?

Uncle Kakashi led me to his house. "Your home now. I know it will take a while for it to feel like it, but it will. I'm so sorry Emi. It was cruel of _him_ to take all that you loved." he said. "_He_ wasn't happy with just half you know, he had to take the whole thing. It only stung at first, but now it burns," I said, pausing. I took a deep breath, " It burns with the knowledge that I could have saved them. If I had just gone with Oro-" I tried to say, but Uncle Kakashi stopped me. "Your family, or at least the one I knew and loved, would have never let you do that. To them, your life was worth the most. And if you had gone, so many more would have died," he said. I just stared at the floor.

After showing me to my room and carrying my bags in, although I insisted I could do it myself, Uncle Kakashi had to leave to see the Hokage. "I need to discuss some things with Lady Tsunade, you'll get to meet with her tomorrow. Go ahead and get settled in, ok?" he asked. "Yes, see you later," I said. "If you leave, put a note on the door," Kakashi told me before disappearing to the Hokage's office.

There was a knock at Lady Tsunade's door. "Come in," Tsunade said, looking up from her papers. "Ah, Kakashi. Did Emi finally make it to the village?" "Yes, she's getting settled in now," Kakashi said in reply. "It must be different for her." "Yes. So, you are positive that you want her to be on my team, with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai?" he asked. "Of course I am. You are her godfather, why put her with someone new when she's already going through so much?" Tsunade asked. "Because they lost Sasuke, too. And, yet, they know nothing about her. Wouldn't they wonder why she missed him too?" Kakashi asked. "It doesn't matter, the decision is final," she said, looking back down to the papers.

I had finished unpacking by the time Uncle Kakashi had returned. "I'm back, what would you like for dinner?" he asked. "I saw a restaurant on the way here would could go to." I said, putting the bags in the back of my closet. "Sounds good." Then we were out the door and on our way.

When the two of us walked into the restaurant, the first thing I saw was a rather plump boy, a tired and bored looking boy, and an annoyed looking girl, sitting with what could only be their sensei who was smoking a cigarette. "Kakashi!" the man yelled as Uncle Kakashi and I walked over to their table. "Who's this?" he asked. "Asuma, this is my goddaughter Emi, she's the newest member of my team," Kakashi said in reply. "Emi Delvin?" the boy with the ponytail asked. "Yes, and you are?" I asked. "Shikamaru, and that's Choji and Ino." he said. "Come on Kakashi, sit with us, you know there'll be enough food as long as Choji doesn't touch it first," Asuma said. Kakashi sat down next to Asuma, while I sat next to Ino.

"So, Emi, ever been to the village before?" Ino asked. "Yes, actually I use to come here often, but after a while I only came every now and then to visit Uncle Kakashi," I said. "I thought he was your godfather," Shikamaru said. "Well, he is but-" I started to say. "But I've always been like an uncle," Kakashi finished for me.

After finishing our meals and saying goodbyes, Uncle Kakashi and I headed home. "You should get some rest Emi." "Goodnight Uncle Kakashi," I said, heading down the hall to my new room. "Goodnight," he said.


End file.
